Carry on Mainstreaming
by Tessebear
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon a fellow hunter Faith, who lets the boys in on a new job in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Have they bitten off more than they can chew? Especially when Eric Northman enters the picture.
1. Carry on My Wayward Sons

I parked my bike and dismounted, I'd covered enough ground for the day, and the job up in Louisiana could wait. I took off my helmet and let my jet black hair fall to my waist. The silver studded leather jacket stayed on, regardless of the nights sticky heat. Ever since vamps had started this mainstreaming agenda you never could be too careful, now they were everywhere, showing their faces in public. I didn't buy it, this true blood shit was a supplement like a vitamin tablet not a life source, we were still their food, if you ask me, mainstreaming is their way of making us easier meals. Hell it makes us; well those dumb enough to believe it, trust them. It's started fads; fang bangers and donors for a start, who sickened me by the way. You don't see us fucking cattle, our food. Donors are the equivalent of pigs prancing to the slaughter house in hope of only having a leg severed. It's bullshit.

I kicked the dirt beneath my beaten cowboy boots, adjusted the belt on my shorts and walked into the roadside bar. I smirked as I looked around, it was full of middle aged men who should have stopped wearing bandannas, muscle tops, and denim jackets 20 years ago, as well as gotten there tattoos that were stretched and sagged from age lasered off. I ignored the stench of stale cigarettes, dirt and dust.  
"I'm gonna need a Jack and coke, as well as a room, for the night"  
"Don't do rooms lady" replied the barman who on closer inspection seemed to clean to ne serving in a place like this.  
"By room, I mean a place to hang my hat, back room or something" I heard a guy sat next to me mutter something about the potential safety hazards, I didn't bother to look at him.  
"Sorry lady, no can do"  
"Fine, you better make it a double then" It's not the first time I've had to sleep outside, due to a lack of hospitality, I just wasn't looking forward to all the sand.  
"Why don't you sleep in your car" It was from the safety hazard guy, this time I turned to face him.  
"What makes you think I have a car?" He was rugged, good-looking, strong and had a glint in his eye that told me he was trouble. I had a habit of running into trouble, hell sometimes I even ended up on top of it.  
"Well you had to get here somehow, unless you walked 20 miles from the nearest town"  
"Bike" I replied paying the barman.  
"Pedalo?"  
"Motor" I faced him again.  
"I've got a car."  
"Great" I said confusedly.  
"No, what I mean is, you can crash in me and my brother's car"  
"That sounds a lot safer than a back room" The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.  
"Hey" He raised his hands defensively "I'm just trying to help a lady in need" That's when my stomach turned and the vamp walked in.  
"Fuck" I said under my breath. I should have sensed him earlier. I've always been pre-disposed to sensing the supernatural, I must have been distracted. The guy clocked the vamp and looked shifty.  
"Where are you when I need you Sam" He whispered to himself. I assumed Sam was his brother.  
"Vamps, aye?" I said looking straight ahead. He looked at me but didn't say anything.  
The vampire, who looked so stereotypically vampish it was almost amusing, made his way towards us. He stood in-between me and 'Trouble'  
"True Blood, 1 part B pos, 2 part O neg" his hand brushed mine as he ordered, I recoiled instantly.

"Cold hands warm heart" he smiled, great a friendly vamp, the worst kind. He glanced at my silver studded jacket then eyed me again "They shouldn't be legal" he didn't seem so friendly anymore.  
"You shouldn't be out of a coffin" I sneered. That's when his fangs popped out and 'trouble' jumped him. And once again I found myself in a bar fight, once again being female I was side lined, and once again people were dying or at least flying because I was the only one who could actually deal with a vamp. In a short amount of time, most of the still able bodied middle aged bikers had fled the scene. I told you this mainstreaming shit was well…shit. Frustrated I kicked the bodies out of my way. That's when I saw 'Trouble' putting up a fight, hell a good fight. I took off my jacket and just as the vamp was going in for the kill I smothered its face with my jacket. I saw 'trouble' recover take a needle out of his coat and drive it into the vamps neck.  
"Dead man's blood" I whispered as the vampire slumped in my arms.  
"Hunter?" He asked  
"Yup"  
"Dean" He said out of breath and held out his hand, I was too busy holding the vamp to shake back  
"Faith" I smiled instead.  
"Well, I guess we should probably finish him off outside"  
"You think? This guy weighs like 200 pounds" I struggled trying to move him.  
"Here" Dean took over and dragged him outside. I looked for something that would work as a stake, and found a crate, after snapping a shard off I threw it to Dean.  
"Here, you do it" He caught the shard and in a swift movement staked the vamp. He moved just fast enough to escape the blood splatter.  
"So" I said quietly "How about that car offer?" He smiled in response.  
"This way." We walked for about 15 minutes, nowhere near the bar, hunter paranoia I guess; especially now vamps were free to roam public spaces if not encouraged to.

"Sam" Dean tapped on the window to the guy sleeping shotgun. He woke, looked at me cautiously and got out of the car.  
"Sam this is Faith, she's one of us, needs a place to crash"  
"Doesn't she have a car"  
"No." Dean said not giving any more information, and began to walk around towards his seat behind the steering wheel. This resulted in Sam giving me a confused look.  
"Bike" I said trying to explain, he looked even more confused and began to give a pedalling motion  
"No motor bike" I said, jeez these guys really needed things to be spelt out.  
"Oh" he said, walking to the rear door and cleaned out the back seats which were to be my bed for the night.  
"Thanks" I said getting in  
"No problem" He smiled, he seemed nice, kind.  
"While you were napping we took down a vamp" Dean said with his eyes shut as Sam got back into his shotgun seat.  
"Why, what happened?" he almost sounded uninterested.  
"Faith over hear" He said pointing his hand back to me "Has a serious back chat problem" I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth in retaliation and then realised what he was talking about.  
"That guy had it coming" I replied sheepishly returning my head to one of the seats.  
"I thought after all this mainstreaming…" Sam began  
"Do not talk about mainstreaming" I grumpily cut him off, and with that we all dropped off.  
The sun beat down on the car, and without aircon or an open window the impala was becoming an oven.  
"Livin' the life" I groaned as I woke up. A grunting sound escaped ean in response. I looked at my phone it was 9am, 7 hours, I frowned, not bad.  
"Well thanks for the hospitality, but I'm aiming to be in Lousiana before sundown"  
"What's the job?" Said Sam who seemed to have been awake for a while.  
"Nothing I can't deal with" I sighed getting out the car.  
"Oh really?"  
"Really" I said shutting the door and beginning to head off.  
"Hey" Dean shouted getting out of the car still recovering from his slumber. "What's the job?"  
"Why don't you have one of your own?"  
"No, actually" He said looking slightly embarrassed. "We heard there was one here, poltergeist, was a hoax."  
"Can't tell a fake from a job?" I laughed.  
"No, just this once." He shrugged; he was cute when he acted tough. I looked around.  
"Bon Temps heard of it?"  
"No, what's there?" Sam said flicking through a newspaper.  
"You won't find it in there, they keep a low profile" I pointed to the paper.  
"How do you know about it then?"  
"Not the point, but I know from good sources it's crawling with creeps, you could call it a hunting park" I smiled.  
"Go on" Sam encouraged.  
"Were's multiple kinds, witches, spirits, I even heard rumours of shifters and skin walkers"  
"Shape-shifters" Sam said cocking his head to the side  
"No get this, human shifters" I said, watching there bemused reactions. "Fucked up right" I smiled and returned venturing towards my bike.  
"Well I guess we'll see you there" Dean said walking back towards the car.  
"What no, guys, get your own" I almost whined.  
"Hell it sounds like we'll have enough jobs to go around there, and I feel bad letting a girl walk into what sounds like a hell hole"  
"Don't patronise me" I stared daggers at him, he didn't notice and was already revving up the car.  
Sam just raised his eyebrows apologetically.  
"Fine" I said quietly, and ran in the direction where my bike was parked, I was at least going to get there first.

_Hi, yeah so this is the first chapter_, _do feel free to comment, I am open to any advice. I hope to get the second chapter to you very soon._

Tess


	2. Down Dirt Paths

"Fuck" I cursed to myself as I got to my bike, "I've been off the job too long". I was out of breath and my fitness was not what it used to be. I hopped onto my bike, revved the engine and sped off to catch up the two bastards trying to steal my job. Ever since the last job I was on, trusting other hunters was not on the agenda. You know what they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself.

As expected, they'd taken the safe route on the road; I could see the impala ahead. Desperate to get there first, at the next place I could, I drove off of the road and decided to go cross-country. Dirt whipped around me; luckily it wasn't too windy thus was tolerable. I hated the travelling, the thinking space. I really should invest in a car, I could get a stereo. It would probably be better for weapon storage as well…and sleeping. Parting with my bike however, wouldn't be that easy, she was fast, good for hiding, a beautiful ride and had survived more than most cars would and had saved my life countless times. This bike's probably the only thing that'll get you out of a warzone with a broken leg. I pressed my left leg against the body of the bike; it was fully healed, finally. Countless hours of physio, being bed bound, reading newspapers full of jobs, full of people I couldn't save. I swear if I ever see those goddamn, godforsaken hunters who were so incompetent they don't deserve the job title, ever again, they can be bed bound, for life.

I was hunting down a werewolf, standard job, had it all sorted I was heading to the thing's apartment when these two hunters caught my attention. We got talking; they said they'd heard of a Vamp nest keeping wolves for entertainment, bit like bear fighting. Idea was we got this wolf caught by the vamps and as a result would lead us there. Inhumane you may say but remember, the wolf was good as dead anyway. Long story short, we're in the centre of the vamp nest, a rundown nightclub, one of the hunters fires their gun by accident, sets off every goddamn alarm, we split up, turns out they fucking bailed and left me to defend myself against a nest of vamps and angry wolves, luckily the wolves were all caged at the time, not something I had to deal with. Still however, I'm amazed I made it out with just a few scratches and a broken leg. Something like that needless to say, was never going to happen again.

It was around midday when I returned to the road, I told myself that I would take a break at the next gas station or diner I saw for some water and a change of clothes. It took about 20 minutes to get to the next diner and looking at the GPS on my phone I was about 2 hours out of Bon Temps, having just crossed the Mississippi border. I realised I wasn't far from the sea, I missed the ocean. Smiling to myself I lifted up my seat and took out some clothes and a credit card from the compartment.

After changing into a pair of light blue denim shorts and a Led Zeppelin loose fitting band t-shirt, I ordered a burger and a large bottle of water. I used this as an opportunity to sift through information on Ben Temps. There seemed to be 2 main bars, Fangtasia and a Diner owned by someone called Sam Merlotte. Fangtasia clearly being somewhere I would want to avoid unless on a hunting rampage I did some research on Merlotte. The guy appeared clean, though had very little background information, no parents or family. Human from the outset, but from what I've heard about this town I wouldn't take anything at face value, I'd want to meet him. I decided to hit the road again; the other hunters were probably an hour behind me before I'd stopped so were roughly now only 20 minutes away.

My skin had been crawling since I arrived, Sups everywhere. I could feel them; I asked for directions to Merlotte's and soon enough found the place. It looked different to how it did in the picture, bigger, friendlier. The place was relatively empty; I suppose business started during later hours. My boots clunked against the floor and I swivelled around to be faced by a chirpy Red head. "You new round here?" She asked with a smile that couldn't quite hide the stress and worry in her eyes.  
"Yes, actually." I smiled.  
"Well, I'm Arlene, this is Merlotte's diner, could you use with a bite?"  
"Please, nice to meet you"  
"Sit down here sweet heart" she said leading me to an empty booth near the back. "What would you like? And where you from anyway?"  
"Water please, Tennessee originally"  
"Really you're accent don't sound Tennessee at all" She was right my accent sounded hardly American it was that weird one between English and American, soft.  
"I moved around a lot, still do"  
She smiled not really listening "Anything to eat?"  
"ummm" I looked at the menu and ordered whatever I saw first, I don't even remember what it was I wasn't planning to eat, I was trying to figure where to start with this town.  
"That's great, only be a minute" She smiled and tootled off.

I looked around, everyone in here seemed normal. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate, I could feel a slight hint of the supernatural, not a fading presence of something that'd passed through here, but something still here. I was on high alert. If it wasn't a vamp I could axe it on the spot, no law protecting other sups. My water arrived and I decided to make my way to the ladies to see if I could find or sense anything else. I looked inside the booths, they were void of anything except humans, as I passed the kitchen I saw a man who appeared to be so full of anxiety and stress he would break down any minute. Arlene called him Terry. As I got closer to the ladies the sense got stronger, there was a back passage to what seemed to be storage, entrance to the kitchen and an office. I looked around nobody was paying attention. I walked towards the door with Merlotte written on it, assuming it was Sam Merlotte's office. I touched the door and I sensed him. Oddly enough the sense didn't sicken me like it usually did with Vampires or Demons, yet I still felt whatever was in that room wasn't human. Just as I had suspected. In southern America it used to be the Priests who had the most influence, now it was the men who owned the Bars and both bars were owned by creeps. Just my luck. The door swung open and I stepped back taken off guard. Out of the game too long, I mentally kicked myself.

"Can I help you" Well he was attractive, and very human looking. I scanned him and tried not to pause at his tight fitted jeans.  
"Sorry I was looking for the bathroom, I'm new, got lost" I smiled innocently. He seemed to loosen up a bit and adopted a friendly disposition.  
"Oh no this is my office, I'm Sam, Sam Merlotte, I own this place" He said offering his hand, I shook it. He wasn't human, this was confirmed the moment I touched him, but he didn't seem like the average Sup, he didn't make me shiver, feel ill. I shook my head and reminded myself I hadn't done this in a while and wouldn't let something like this distract me, for all I knew he could control minds.  
"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Faith"  
"You just driving through or staying?" I hadn't thought through a cover story, I was really not in my element.  
"FAITH!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned round and saw Dean and Sam waving at me.  
"ahh fuck" I cursed under my breath.  
"Hey lil sis" Dean gave me a bear hug. "Dean" he shook Sam's hand "This is my brother Sam" he said pointing behind him.  
"I'm Sam Merlotte nice to meet you"  
"This could get confusing" Sam said with a smile.  
"We'll have to call you Merlotte" Dean chimed. This was weird, everybody was very perky.  
"So you all moved here?" Merlotte asked.  
"Yeah, well wanted a fresh start"  
"Oh cool, where are you guys staying?" Merlotte asked leaning against the door frame. I smirked and looked up at Dean in anticipation.  
"Oh just some banged up place north of the town"  
"This is north of the town" Merlotte said confused.  
"Really? Well near here I guess then" he said scratching the back of his head.  
"Right….anyway I need to go check on the kitchen, toilet's that way, see y'all around"  
"Yep nice to meet you" Dean smiled and waved.  
Once Merlotte was out of sight Dean turned to me.  
"Well you're welcome."  
"Welcome for what? I had it handled." He snorted at my reply.  
"Like hell you had it handled"  
"Dean, if you didn't just blow it?" Sam cut in. "You used our real names for starters, you said we're moving in, this is the sort of place we'll need to step in as FBI, I guess we can't do that anymore." I raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
"What no! We'll just you know become all buddy buddy with Merlotte over there he'll tell us the ups and downs."  
"He's a Sup". I said quickly enough I didn't think they had heard me.  
"Wait he's a what, how do you know?" Dean asked.  
"I can sense sups, he's a sup"  
"What kind?"  
"I don't know. Can't tell, never come across one like him before" they took a step back.  
"How can you sense them?" Sam asked.  
"My grandmother was a witch or something, was passed down, not entirely sure, just can" they looked at me with odd expressions.  
"Oh don't worry my dad ganked her once he found out she pissed on cat corpses or whatever witches do" I said nonchalantly. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.  
"What were you actually planning to do here?" Sam asked me.  
"Clean the place up, heard there was bad mojo going on, bad vamps, weres you know"  
"How's that going?" Dean asked.  
"I did just get here" I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I didn't realise that maybe half the population of this town were sups."  
"Half?!" Dean looked shocked.  
"I've never sensed this many in a concentrated area before"  
"Well" Dean said turning away "Guess we got a lot of work to do".  
"You're staying?"  
"Ofcourse we're staying, we've moved into a house north…near here" He called. I gave Sam a pleading look.  
"You're stuck with us." He turned to follow Dean.  
I Kicked the doorframe and leant against the wall, this wasn't happening again.

_Yep so it took me ALOT longer than expected to write this, not because I spent a lot of time on it but because I just forgot entirely...I'll be honest. Hopefully I won't take nearly as long as to upload the next one. AND anybody who reads the Psy-Changeling novels, I'm planning to write a fanfic dedicated to those, so do check whether I've uploaded one.  
Thankyou for taking the time to read this,_

Tess x


	3. Belt Buckles

"You could fry an egg on that face" Dean said tapping my cheek once we exited the diner.  
"Go away Dean" He feigned insult. Sam chuckled. "I hope you're happy, I have nowhere to stay now because apparently we have a house!" Dean clearly forgot my habit of sleeping in spare rooms.  
"We've got a car" Sam said leaning on the impala.  
"Oh brilliant, my neck loves back seats, I'd rather sleep in a bath tub."  
"Look" Dean said with a surprisingly serious tone "I'm sorry if I screwed up your plan of scavenging for a place to sleep, but you seem to have forgotten I saved your ass in the same breath so can I have a little less of the attitude." He ended on a crescendo.  
"This place is a shithole" I sighed "There must be a house for sale somewhere."  
"And you have the money to buy a house?" Sam said, the voice of reason.  
"I didn't say anything about buying it."  
"Squ-Squating?" Dean stuttered over the word looking at Sam in disbelief.  
"Why not?" I asked as he shook his head in his irritatingly sarcastic somewhat superior manner.  
"Oh no reason….just worried about…" He trailed off and we stood in silence for a few seconds "Have you done this before?"  
"Done what?"  
"Squat"  
"Yes of course, I have a bike. Admittedly not for a vast amount of time, two days tops." Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks.  
"You're insane" Sam said getting in the car.  
"Wait where're you going?" Dean asked, not used to Sam in the driver's seat.  
"Looking for an empty house."  
"What no, come on guys this is crazy."  
"I really don't understand why you're so against it."  
"Because" He paused "It's just weird okay and wrong…and illegal"  
"Oh because the law has always been a priority for you Dean" Sam laughed.  
"No, because we don't know what's in that house, probably a poltergeist knowing our luck"  
"Oh probably" I said earnestly "knowing this town we'd be lucky if that's all we get." I pinched his nose as I sat shotgun.  
"Hey, I call Shotgun" Dean banged the window. I rolled it down and smiled at him.  
"Careful, you'll damage the glass." He went a light shade of red.  
"Get in the back" Dean said through gritted teeth.  
"What do you think Sam?" I looked over and smiled sweetly, he frowned.  
"You're in the back Dean." He flashed a grin.  
"No" Dean said defiantly "I'm not."  
"You're right you're standing outside" I said nodding.  
"Who are you, Cas?"  
"Who's Cas?" I was confused.  
"Oh some angel, he likes to point out the obvious"  
"Angel, really?"  
"Yeah" Sam nodded matter of factly "He was God for a while as well"  
"Wow" I pouted "pretty impressive." Sam nodded in agreement as Dean seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated.  
"That's it" Dean said, opening my door, I didn't know what he was doing until he started trying to pull me out.  
"Hey!" I yelled and my foot slammed into his stomach, he fell backwards.  
Sam burst out laughing and accidently hit his head on the horn. Dean just looked angry, being totally honest I was a little worried I'd taken this too far, too late to turn back now I supposed.  
"Dean, stop rolling around on the floor and get in the car, I'll count to three, otherwise mummy and daddy will leave without you." Sam at this point was fighting back laughter and so was I.  
"This is fucking unbelievable!" Dean roared.  
"stop making such a fuss"  
"One" Sam called "Two"  
"I'M GETTING IN THE FUCKING CAR" Dean yelled, slid in and slammed the door. He pulled himself so he was behind my ear and whispered with warm breath "You darling better watch yourself".  
"I'm shaking in my boots" I as smoothly as I'd turned and smiled seductively. Maybe I could annoy them enough to get them to leave; I wasn't foolish enough to think it would work. I'd zoned out during the ride, not looking for empty houses. I'd begun to accept the fact these guys would be tagging along, I'd just have to make sure I didn't rely on them, or take anything at face value, if they fucked up here no way would I be leaving with just a broken leg.

After about a half our drive around town we found a suitable empty house. It looked like every other house on the road just not as well kept, the drains were clogged and the front porch hadn't been tended to in what seemed like months.  
"No wonder this place hasn't sold"  
"They're probably not even trying" Sam answered Dean.  
"Good, we can pretend we've bought it, Sam can you dislodge the For Sale sign?"  
"Yeah sure" He walked up to the sign and tried to pull it out of the ground  
"Here let me help" Dean assisted Sam. After 5 minutes of pulling they got it out.  
"Well done boys" I patted them on the back.  
"Shall we head in?" Sam asked with a slight frown placing his hands in his pockets.  
"Better get it over with." Dean paced ahead. We went up the stairs individually for fear of them falling through; all the wood was rotten and cracked.  
"Right." I said raising my eyebrows at the boys, "Shall we go in"  
"Yeah, after you." Dean smiled.  
"Why me?"  
"You're not scared are you?" Dean laughed, I narrowed my eyes. Sam just shook his head before pushing the door open, I grabbed Dean and he held onto me as we waited for Sam to walk in and find a light switch, a few seconds went past both of us had given up being brave.  
"You think he's okay?" I whispered.  
"Yeah he's fine, it's Sammy" Dean said not sounding so sure. Sam walked out a few seconds later and Dean had let out the breath he'd been holding.  
"No electricity."  
"Of course not." I let go of Dean.  
"Were you two hugging?" Sam asked  
"What no!" Dean scoffed.  
"You looked like Shaggy and Scooby-doo"  
"Well we know who the dog is" Dean looked at me, my mouth dropped. "Careful you'll catch flies" He smiled.

I was lost for words, and rarely was I lost for words.  
"So what do we do? There's no way we can stay in this place." Sam tried to diffuse the situation.  
"I don't suppose we could meet the neighbours" Dean said under his breath.  
"Good joke" Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"I guess it's the car again" I sighed.  
"You never know Faith; there might be a bath somewhere in there." Dean pointed at the house.  
"If you don't mind all the rats"  
"Yuck, I'll take the car."  
"We still have time to look for another place, we have ages till night fall" Sam looked at his watch.  
"Nah let's just try and figure out what we're dealing with, if we come across a place then we'll take it, but there's gotta be a motel or something round here" Dean got into the car, and this time there was no argument about me being in the backseat.

Sam and I went through the town's history whilst Dean drove.  
"Nothing of any real importance" I sighed closing the laptop.  
"Yeah, zilch here as well"  
"Hey guys" Dean called, we both looked up "Police station up ahead."  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yes Sammy, I am" Dean smiled.  
"Thank god I keep my badge in my jacket" I dangled the FBI badge "Or are we going police Dep?" I asked grabbing the other one.  
"Sorry about making you leave your bike at Merlotte's" Sam smiled  
"Yeah, whatever to sell that ridiculous sibling story" I rolled my eyes "It better be there when we get back, otherwise, I'll kill you."  
"Nah just kill whoever stole it." Dean said getting out the car. "And we may as well go as undercover FBI, more fun"

I walked ahead of the boys and entered the station, the white floors were covered in black marks from all the boots that have been dragged along the floor.  
"Can I help you sweetheart" A red faced overweight sheriff leant against the desk.  
"Yes." I said Taking out my badge, "Jett, FBI, these are my colleagues"  
"Plant" Dean took out his badge,  
"Vedder" Sam flashed his, the sheriff took a step back  
"What's the FBI want here?" He asked blustering.  
"That's classified for the time being." I stated. He took a step back with slight insult.  
"Classified? I'm sheriff anything going on in this town I ought to know about."  
"Which is.." Dean stepped in "Exactly why we've come to you…Andy" He said looking at his badge.  
This consoled Andy.  
"Come to the right person, what do you wanna know?" He puffed up his chest. "I hope though in exchange you'll tell me what this is all about."  
"We'll consider it" I smiled and as he nodded I turned to roll my eyes at Sam when a gorgeous blonde walked in the room.  
"Hey Andy, I got Giselle locked up, found her running down the street half naked" He said with a thick accent, he'd only seemed to notice us in the room a few seconds later.  
"Oh hey" He waved.  
"Jason" Andy said asserting what little authority he had "These are FBI, Jett, Plant and….Vedder" He paused "Hey wait a minute."  
"Hey like Joan Jett, Robert Plant and…Eddie Vedder" Jason said excitedly whilst Andy appeared suspicious. Dean started laughing slightly over-emphatically, Sam and I joined in.  
"Oh yeah we always get that, I think our boss put us together as an office joke" Dean smiled  
They seemed to have bought it, but all three of us exchanged looks of relief.  
""Why's the FBI here?" Jason asked.  
"I dunno they won't tell me." His pride was terribly annoying, and by the looks of him somewhat unfounded.  
"Well we need to know everything about your town, about the people, vampires and well everything and everyone who lives here."  
"Everything?" Jason gave away, Andy tried to cover up his slip with his cough.  
"Why don't I talk to Jason, whilst you two stay with the Sherriff" I batted my eyelashes at the young man.  
"No I don't want Jason talking…" Andy began to protest before I butted in,  
"It'll be fine sheriff, I'm the good cop" I traced my fingers along Jason's chest, and made the blonde blush as I whispered in his ear "but I can be a bad cop if you want me to" grabbed hold of his hand and walked into the nearest empty room. I turned to see Sam and Dean staring in disbelief before I shut the door.  
"So Jason" I began as I swivelled to face him and to my surprise his undone belt buckle.


End file.
